A secret that will change a life...or many
by titangirl
Summary: This fic contain a little of everyone bashing (not that much but...) WARNING: in the future there might be some yaoi but it's not sure. So anyway, please R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

****

Disclaimer :Why do I even bother to write this??? Nobody ever read it!!!! So anyway, if someone read this well, here it is!!! I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to those dam rich persons in Japan… And if I ever did, I wouldn't be writing this!!!!

So that mean DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!

****

The fic….:

(…) ® My thoughts

"…" ® speech

**__**

fghajh ® characters thoughts

****

A secret that will change a life,…or many…

By Titangirl (duh!)

It was a beautiful night, the perfect one… a night that everybody would wish for… Or at least that's what Heero thought… For Duo, Quatre and Wufei, aka the 'sane' ones, it was horrible! They were stuck in a little wood cabin (a 'suppose to be' safe house). They couldn't go out, for the rain that was pouring . Even then it would have been ok **if** there was no storm!!! Plus, it gave them the creeps that Heero and Trowa were just standing there, doing nothing, with a WEIRD smile upon their face… And **THAT** was not usual!!! 

The pressure was to hard to take for Wufei ( hard to believe from 'fei right!! but this is my fic so just believe it!) so, to break the silence he started a conversation…

"Ummm… Injustice?????" Wufei asked. **_great way to start a conversartion you baka! Uh! did I just treat myself a baka???? shiiittt!!!! I'm so weak! _**thought Wufei

Four pair of eyes stared at him for a few seconds, then all sweatdrop.

"Nice try Wu-man!!!! but it was still pitifull!!!!! " Duo (who else?!) snickered.

"Kisama!!! You fucking bastard …" Wufei started to say before being interrupted by the only one Heero Yuy.

"I felicitate you Chang Wufei!" 

"Huh???? Whaaa!???"

"I'm just very proud of you! You learn a new word!!! Oh, and by the way, if your brain is not enough big to understand what I meant, well… I was sarcastic." Heero said. **_Was I a little harsh on him??? Nah… he strong enough to handle a little joke… or I hope!!… OMG!!! did I said JOKE???? Hell I must be sick! _**he thought

(*evil laugh* Trowa's turn to suffer!!!) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*gasp*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA …" **_Now I remember why I don't talk! Darn… my throat hurt! and plus why did I laugh OUT LOUD to Heero joke?? ok, I mean I ALWAYS laugh to them … but only in my head! what's up with me????_**

Trowa got three confused stared (of course not from Heero!!! ^.^) **_It's funny to see them in that state!!! Look at their big eyes!!! Ha! their jaws are almost touching the ground!!! … EWWW!! what's that …sticky…thing…coming from Duo's nose!! _***sigh* **_I wonder when he'll learn to be civilized! Hn! I forgot! it will be never!!! hahaha… ok…I must be getting crazy! I laugh of my own jokes! _**

Quatre was the first to snap out the 'trance'. "DUO!!!!! STOP DROWLING ON MY VERY EXPENSIVE SOFA!!!!!!! YOU… YOU… *sigh* I let go! This will change nothing! I rest my case!"

"You're just a weakling!! Only weakling… or onna give up that easily!!! Which one are you????" Wufei asked, an evil , stupid , grin on his face.

"Huuuuu… Hey! Don't you change the subject!!!! Now …" turning to Trowa "Did I just dream it or did you really laugh?????" asked innocently the 'little one'. **_Fiouf!! Allah!! That was close!!! That's a luck that I'm brilliant!!! and modest!!!!^.^_**

" …" said Trowa.

"Of course you dreamed Quatre!! I didn't heard Trowa laugh ! Did anyone did???" *deathglare everyone* Heero said

All *sweatdrop* : "no sir! We heard nothing sir!"

"…"

"…" answer Trowa **_Boy I own him ANOTHER one!!!!! Now I can say my best friend really save my life often!_**

To be continued…

titangirl: yep!!! In my fic, Tro-chan and Hee-chan are best bud!!!! no nothing more!!! but you'll see why…

Oh, and if I get at least 10 good reviews I'll continue!!!

And just a warning, in the future, there will probably be some yaoi! Just tell me with who you want me to pair up Trowa!!! (it can be strait, or yaoi but not with heero, he's taken!!)


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

Disclaimer :Why do I even bother to write this??? Nobody ever read it!!!! So anyway, if someone read this well, here it is!!! I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to those dam rich persons in Japan… And if I ever did, I wouldn't be writing this!!!!

So that mean DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!

****

The fic….:

(…) ® My thoughts

"…" ® speech

**__**

fghajh ® characters thoughts

****

A secret that will change a life,…or many…

PART 2

By Titangirl 

Heero took out a little note book and marked it. Then he started to count **all** the little marks he did.

"What are you doing Yuy?????" asked Wufei (who else calls everyone by their last name?)

"…" said Trowa *sweatdrop*

"I know!!!! This is your diary!!!!! I wanna see it ! I wanna see it!" japped Duo

*sweatdop* "This is NOT my diary! I was only … counting how many times I saved Trowa's life!!!!" Heero replied

"… You count them!!??? Gee, so , it's how many times??? 6 or 7???" siad Trowa

" Ummm… This is the 47 times!!!!! Sorry!" **_Why in the Sh*** world did I said sorry??? Each time I'm near Trowa that's what happen!!! Would this be love??? But he's my best friend!!! I can't love him!!! Plus, emotions are weak! …Damn! I sound like Wufei!!! That's bad!!! At least I don't look like him!!! …_** thought heero

Everybody was silent. They were all absorb by their own thoughts.

****

HAAAA!! Heero must hate me because he saved my life so many times!! Wait a second… didn't he said sorry???? … He's confusing my thoughs!!! I'm used to only think about the best way to commit suicide!!!! Lately, I just can't think about anything else then heero!!! I'd like to follow my emotions like he said but if I do what I want to do … I mean jump in heero's strong arms and kiss him passionately, he will kill me!!! … Ummm, that's a good way to commit suicide! I need to write it down before I forgot it!!!! thought Trowa while writing something.

****

They're all silent!!! They are thinking about me!!!! I know that!!! I'm sure of that!!! They are preparing a plan to take over the cabin house!!! Ok, they are not that cheap… So, they're planning to take over my big mansion!!! no, THE WORLD!!!! HAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Mommy, I don't wanna be a slave!!!! cried Quatre.

****

Quatre is just soo weird!!! I mean, look at him! He shaking!!! and … there is a …mad look in his eyes!!! I think he's in zero mode… Nah! He's just gone crazy… Shit! That's worse!!!… plus, when I asked if he was an onna, he seemed to avoid the question! I'll find what wrong with him! thought Wufei

****

… I hate silence!!!! but what I hate the most is … the faces of Heero and Trowa!!!! They look lost!!…in their thoughts… and I want to know what they are thinking!!! And I don't like how Quatre is…He looks like he gone mad!!!! Probably he is!! And Wufei…I don't like the way he's clenching his katana!!! He look like he's gonna kill someone!!! Am I the only one still sane in the …stupid house??? They all have secrets deep down their heart!! And I know how I'm gonna learn them!!!! TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!! MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

thought Duo….

To be continued…

titangirl: what will be the secret that everyone are keeping???? Will Duo survive? Will Wufei killed the 'little one' or will this one became really mad before??? You'll know in the next chapter!!!!!

But I need at least 1 review!!! please!!!!

Thank!!!!!


End file.
